


Evermore

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Nora Darhk never needed anyone in her life other than her father. Or did she? Now that she's met and been saved by Ray.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Evermore by Dan Stevens from Beauty and the Beast while writing this. It inspired this story. I want to write more DarhkAtom, hopefully I will. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora Darhk never needed anyone in her life other than her father, Damien Darhk. That’s why she went to such extreme measures to resurrect her father. Not that she was ever alone, that’s one positive of being a vessel for a demon. She always had Mallus with her. Then she had her father, after she resurrected him.

Now, her father’s gone, Mallus is gone and she’s alone, headed to a Time Bureau prison.

Or was she? Ray was calling to her and telling the Time Agents that he needed to talk to her. Ray, the one who helped her father save her. The one who brought her to Salvation with him to fight off Mallus’s puppets. He let her help the Legends save the world. 

It wouldn’t redeem her, she was still going to prison but here, he was wanting to talk to her before she goes. 

Then he hands her Damien’s time stone and tells her to not waste this second chance her father gave her. 

He’s being his usual Ray of sunshine self and she thinks, maybe it’s too late but he’s cute. Maybe she’s misunderstanding the situation but she could use him in her life. But it’s too late. Or is it? She has a time stone, she can find him. 

As the master of her fate, she’s sworn to find him and keep him in her second chance of a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to write more DarhkAtom.


End file.
